


I Tried

by ABitchWithOroblems_ANameWithoutMeaning



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Butchers watch out he’s gonna mine you with his toothpick, Techno’s is out to murder a bitch, Tommy is precious rat/raccoon child, also theres no like copywrite or anything on this if you wanna use it you can, hes still in retirement it’s just a murderous retirement, must protect, not that anyone will, poem, techno speaks TRUTH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABitchWithOroblems_ANameWithoutMeaning/pseuds/ABitchWithOroblems_ANameWithoutMeaning
Summary: Techno really did try, he had forsaken violence, he had ran from the stink of corruption, and what did they do? They hurt his friends and family.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	I Tried

I tried to to let them know  
Drag them out of that fancy show  
I tried to make them see  
What they were coming to be

I moved far away  
From the stench of decay  
But now they’ve hurt my friends  
It’s time for their end

I will stand up  
I’ll never go down  
Show them the skill  
For my renown

This time I’ll let them see  
What a monster I can be  
This time I’ll let them know  
What lurks through cold cold snow

**Author's Note:**

> I made this so impulsively.


End file.
